SasoDei: Red strings of Destiny
by shadowdolls
Summary: Deidara has always been able to see the red strings of destiny that connects the people who are destined to be together. He finally finds the person he's destined w/ when he moved to konoha but there's a problem. It's a guy and they hate each other. AU
1. Prologue

I was deadly bored so I did this...I'm not sure Ima gonna finish it cuz i never finish my stories. *shrug* so um guess here's the prolugue (damn im still bored)

oh yeah.....

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

Red string

* * *

_Prologue_

_Deidara 7 years old_

_Deidara tried to get a hold of the red string tied loosely around his fingers for the umpteenth time only to get the same result. He can't understand it, every time he tried to grab hold of the string his hand seems to pass by it._

'_Why can't I grab hold of it un?!'_

'_Grab hold of what Dei-kun?'_

_Deidara lifted his head to see his mother kneeling in front of him. _

'_Can't you see it un?!' he asked frowning as he lifted his hand in front of his mother's face._

_Deidara's mother looked at his hand. She saw nothing but his _

'_Well honey, um I can see your hand.'_

'_Not that un! I mean the red string or ribbon or whatever tied around my fingers un!' he said flinging his arms around exaggeratedly_

'_Um what do you mean Dei?'_

'_Am I the only one who can see it un?! The red string's on everyone's pinky finger un!'_

'_Is that so...'_

_Deidara's mom sat down beside him. Looking calm and utterly peaceful she warmly smiled at Deidara._

'_Care to tell me more of what you can see?'_

_Deidara looked at her confused but nevertheless he told her._

'_Well...um some strings are connected to other people's. Most of the connected strings are people who are married or a couple un. Kinda like yours and dad's. But it's weird my string is tied around my fingers while most of the people's are tied only to their pinkie un.' _

_As Deidara finished explaining he removed his left hand from his mother's grasp and tried to touch the string on his right hand like before. His mother watched him as she processed the information her son has told her. Finally figuring out what to say, she closed her eyes._

'_Hey Dei-kun have you ever heard of the red strings of destiny?' he shook his head. 'The red string of destiny is an invisible red thread tied around a person's pinkie finger. Those stings connect to those who are destined to be with each other_ _regardless of time, place, gender, or circumstance. It may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.'_

_Deidara looked at his mother confusedly._

'_Why are you telling me these okaa-san un?' _

_She chuckled as she held his pinkie finger with her own._

'_Can't you figure it out Dei? What you're seeing is the red strings of destiny.'_

_Deidara looked at her dumbly. Was that what they were?_

'_Wait if it's supposed to be invisible why can I see it un?' _

_His mom chuckled once again. 'You probably inherited that ability from your dad.'_

'_oh.....can I ask another question un?'_

'_Sure thing Dei.'_

'_Why is my string tied around my finger un?'_

_Deidara's mom stood up with her son in her hands._

'_Well you just gotta find that on your own Dei-kun.' She said as she started walking towards their house._

'_Aw that's not fair okaa-san un.' He pouted._

'_Not really. Just remember Dei if you do meet the person your destined with be nice to that person ok?'_

'_Un' he replied enthusiastically._

_As they silently walked towards their home, Deidara relaxed in his mother's arms as he felt the wind and thought of his mother's words. __**Just remember Dei if you do meet the person your destined with be nice to that person ok?**_

'_I won't just be nice to him un. I'd love and care for him all my life un!' he thought._

_

* * *

_ok um...done i guess? im sleepy now...... ok for the last time **Happy BIRTHDAY DEI!!!!!!!!!!!! **(oh just saying im 13 so if your gonna review please be harsh :)) am i a masochist?)**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is chapter 1...this is only kinda like an intro so its not that nice. in fact its crappy *shrugs* oh yeah and and and...i knew this wont get that much hits! hah!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**"AND THAT WHY I LIKE SANTA! BECAUSE HE IS A FAT BASTARD, WORKS ONE DAY A YEAR, IS ACTUALLY HAPPY AND EATS ALL THE COOKIES HE WANTS!" **_

**~from a funny video from youtube titled Hidan and Sasori's X-mas rant xD**

* * *

**Red String

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

_7:45, 15 more minutes till class._

"Hey red! What's up?"

Ignored.

"Reeeeed."

Ignored.

"HEY SASORI! ANYONE HOME!"

Ignored.

"Dammit Sasori! Have you gone deaf?"

Hit.

"Shut up Kisame! God can't I write in peace?"

"Sheesh you could've just told me to keep quiet. No need to throw a book."

"You're annoying."

"Well you think everyone's annoying. So what're you writing anyway? A new song?" Kisame asked as he proceeded to his proper seat located in front of the redhead's.

"If you knew then why'd you have to ask?" he answered with his usual monotone voice.

"Seriously? Hey lemme see!"

Sasori wasn't given a chance to respond as the blue skinned teen snatched the paper from his desk.

Kisame and Sasori where in the band club where in groups of student join to form the obvious. The band club consisted of 3 bands namely Kage, Taka and lastly Akatsuki. Those bands constantly competed to be the best. The judge – students.

"Wow red, nice lyrics but you know, you should finish it." Kisame said with a grin handing the sheet back to the red head.

Sasori scowled. God was his friend stupid or what?

"I_ was _finishing it until you came along and shouted like a retard."

"Haha ouch. As mean as ever I see. Anywayz how did the audition work out yesterday?"

Sasori sighed. "It didn't go well. Not one of them was as good as_ or _better than that bastard Orochimaru."

"Is that so.....damn if we don't find a replacement soon our band's gonna be demolished, gone, kaput." Kisame stated sadly.

"Yeah, thanks for stating out the obvious."

"Why can't you just replace him red? You're great at playing the guitar. Plus that way we could just find a manager. They're easier to find."

Sasori then turned visibly pale. Thinking of performing in front of all those students, teachers, staff and possibly parents sent shivers down his spine. He never liked crowds since an unfortunate incident happened when he was young and he probably never will.

As Kisame noticied the red head pale, he laughed out loud thus receiving a glare from the red head.

"Oh yeah! Hahaha forgot the great Akasuna Sasori has stage fright." He teased.

"Shut up!" Sasori shouted, cheeks slightly tainted pink but it obviously didn't help as the blue teen continued laughing.

"Haha, I remembered when you were asked to sing in music class you actually froze and fainted on the spot. Pain had to carry you to the clinic. You only woke up 2 hours later right? He never did call you to perform after that, did he?"

"God I told you to forget that already."

Sasori sighed again. Damn his stage fright. Because of it, they had to find a new guitarist and a manager as well. Ok, they can live without the manager but they can't without the guitarist. If they didn't get one by the end of the day the Akatsuki will be disbanded. A band should at least have 4 members however Akatsuki had only 3, 1 vocal, bassist, drummer and song writer. They needed a guitarist to complete the band.

It was horrible. The once best Akatsuki now crumbling just because of lack of members, it's sad really.

Kisame finally stopped laughing, and realizing his friend's disappointment, ruffled the red head's hair.

"Hey it's ok dude. Everything will work out."

"Don't treat me like a kid Kisame." He growled.

"haha hai hai."

On cue the school bell rang as their 1st period class started. The students settled down in their proper seats – though still quiet whispers were heard - and waited for their teacher.

"Hey red, what's our 1st class again?" Kisame whispered.

"Art. You're an idiot if you still haven't memorized our class schedule. It's been 2 months already." He whispered back

"Well I've memorized our Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday classes.....just not Friday." He said as he grinned sheepishly.

"Good morning class!" a voice boomed in front of their room silencing the whispering classroom.

Everyone concentrated on the woman in front of the room as she continued to speak.

"Today you guys have a new classmate." She said voice clear.

Whispers began again with the new found information. The students were all intrigued.

"Hey red you think the new kid's a boy or girl?"

".....I don't care." He stated plainly and boredly as resumed in finishing the song he was writing.

"Ok, quiet now everyone. You can come in now." She shouted at the closed door.

Immediately the once closed door opened revealing a panting teen with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers on both side of his cheeks.

* * *

**Ok so its done. Ha! bet you thought the new student was Deidara wasn't it. Still you think this blond spiky haired dude is the new student or what? xD well watever. please review**

**_"Tis the season to shut the fuck up and stop being a whiny bitch"_ ~still from the funny video from youtube titled Hidan and Sasori's X-mas rant xD**

**.com/watch?v=SFlK_dXCHvw copy paste that in ur url :)) very funny**


	3. Chapter 2

...soooo.... next chap?

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

* * *

**Red String**

_Chapter 2_

The blond rushed down the stairs, grabbed his backpack, grabbed his guitar, zipped it inside its case, made a quick run towards the kitchen, grab a bottle of water and a pancake from the table, and put on his shoes.

"Okaa-san, otoo-san I'm going now un!" he shouted as he held open the door.

"Wait Dei! You forgot something!" his mother shouted before he got out.

"Huh, what un?" he asked triple checking his belongings. He packed everything he needed last night, and double checked it this morning. He couldn't have left anything could he?

"My goodbye kiss."

Deidara slightly turned pink as he slowly walked towards his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok you can go now sweetie."

"Thanks un." He said as he smiled sheepishly and turned towards the door.

He stepped outside their house and was greeted by a strong blow of wind.

"Konoha.....not a bad place un...." he mumbled to himself as he walked towards his school while eating his breakfast.

Flashes of red, blue, black and others were seen as he walked past people heading toward the same direction as him.

Deidara has recently moved from a town named Suna. He didn't mind though it wasn't like he was attached with that town. He only stayed there for 2 months.

Since the age of 10 his parents would constantly move from town to town every 2 years or less. Why? Well it's because of his parents work. His father owned a fashion company and his mother works for him as one of his best fashion designers. They had to move in every town that sells their companies' clothing product to check the progress.

At first Deidara wasn't comfortable with the moves but as time went by and the constant moving continued he eventually got used to them. Though it was disappointing how he couldn't be with his friends for a long period of time.

Finally, after a 10 min. walk he saw the inviting school gates of Konoha Highschool, his new school. It was his first day today and instead of being nervous like most teens would he was actually excited and was grinning happily in front of the school gates. For some reason he had a feeling that something good was going to happen this school year.

"I hope there's a music club or something un." He hopefully thought

'_Ok....so first go to the principal office, get your schedule and then go to class...easy enough un.'_ He told himself as he walked inside the school.

After what seemed like an hour of going around in circles trying to find the principal office, he finally got there and sighed in relief.

'_Damn this school's like a maze un.'_

"Excuse me un." He called as he entered the room.

Suddenly a door to the other end of the room opened revealing a short black haired woman with matching black eyes holding a pig in her arms.

"Ah are you Iwa Deidara, the new student of class 3-a?" she asked enthusiastically as she exited the room she was previously in.

"U-un." _'What's with the pig un?' _

"Alrighty then. I'm Shizune, Principle Tusnade's personal assistant. Pleased to meet you. Please sit down and wait a while. Lady Tsunade's currently.....organizing her office." She announced pointing to the seats beside the entrance.

Deidara just nodded and sat down. He looked around the room trying to get himself a little busy as he waited.

The walls of the area were pure white with some framed certifications on the left side while a bulletin board on the right. A few feet away in front of him was a long desk consisting of papers, folders, probably drawers, phone and a computer which the lady named 'Shizune' was currently typing on. Behind her were framed pictures of faces with writings on the bottom which he couldn't seems to read because of the tiny sizes of the letters, but he saw the big letters on top of all of them. 'Principals' he read.

'_So the pictures of those 5 people are the principals this school had and have....interesting un. Not. I'm bored un~' _

Finally finishing analyzing the room – and inwardly whining – his eyes locked on the bulletin board on the right side of the wall. Having nothing else to do he dropped his bag and guitar case on the rows of chairs and checked its contents.

There were a lot of papers stuck on the board; announcements, rules and regulations, school history, school clubs that needed members, flyers, nothing that interested him actually. He was about to go back to his seat when a black paper with a big red cloud on the bottom caught his eyes.

**LOOKING FOR A TALENTED GUITARIST **

**AND **

**MANAGER FOR THE BANDOD ENOUGH JOIN THE AKATSUKI **

**Auditions and interviews will be held**

**Time: Club meetings/after classes**

**Where: Music room 3**

**When: October 5-15**

'_hmmm a band un....'_ "Shizune-san, can I take this flyer un?" He asked taking the pin that held the paper to the board off.

Shizune looked up from her computer and smiled "No problem Deidara-san."

"Thanks"

Deidara sat down on his seat again and reread the paper. Today was October 15 which means it's the last day of the audition. Why did it have a limit? Oh well even if he was new in the school it won't hurt to try and audition in this band right? He felt exited just thinking about being able to play in front of people if he passed the audition. He always did love music. It was art. A beautiful form of art.

His thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of the phone on the raven haired assistant's table. She picked it up on the third ring and said a quick hello to the other end of the phone. There was a short pause before she said a curt yes and hanged up.

"Lady Tsunade's ready to see you now Deidara-san."

He nodded as he put the flyer in his bag, grabbed hold of his belongings and walked into the room Shizune was earlier in.

'_The flyer should remind me to go to the music room later un...'_

"Hello...?" he called out as he entered the room.

"Ah Iwa Deidara was it? Come in." She said happily.

Deidara cautiously walked in the room and observed his surroundings. There was a woman standing behind a desk who had big breast (deidara's a pervert for noticing that first), long blond hair tied into a ponytail and a small triangular mark on her forehead. There was also a lot of sake bottles scattered around the room, empty and full.

"So Iwa-san welcome to Konoha High." She said as she held out her hand for him to take.

As Deidara took her hand and shook it he noticed the long red thread tied around her pinkie finger. It went down on the floor and outside the room through the window.

'_Guess she met her soul mate' _he mindlessly thought.

Deidara has the ability to see the red strings of destiny of a person once he touched them. Having that ability didn't bother him that much. Sometimes it actually help him in making his friends happy with their love life but of course he never told anyone about his ability. The only people who knew about it were his parents and his childhood/best friend Hidan (who found it out just by accident).

"Now, sorry for keeping you waiting earlier. Shizune nagged me about cleaning my office before you got here. Um hey I got a question though. Are you really a boy?"

Deidara's eye twitch at that.

"I'm wearing a boy's school uniform...what do you think?"

"Hmm you aren't just cross-dressing as a guy or something?"

"Why would I do that un?"

"Haha fine. I'll believe you're a boy. Sorry 'bout that you just seem so....."

"It's ok un." He said though deep down inside he was still annoyed by what the principal has thought. Didn't she notice he doesn't have tits?

"Oh and sorry again for you know, making you wait earlier."

"It's ok un. I actually found something interesting while waiting for you Principal Tsunade un."

"Is that so? Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Deidara pulled out the flyer he took previously and showed it to the blond haired principal.

"Ah so you wanna join the Akatsuki! You'd be very lucky if you get in it. They have high standards."

"I think I can pass their standards." He said with a grin.

"You're pretty confident aren't you kid. That's good. Well it's almost time for the 1st period classes to start. You better get your ID and schedule from Shizune. If I remember correctly your first class is with me."

"Ah ok un."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you kid. See you later." She said as she waved goodbye.

Deidara exited the room with a smile on his face. _'The principal seemed kind, Konoha would probably be better than I thought.'_

He headed straight to the desk where Shizune was and asked for his ID and schedule. She happily gave both and also a sheet of paper with numbers on it.

"That's your locker combination. You can change it later if you like. Your locker number is 32. It's not very far from your classroom, maybe you can ask your classmates where it is." She kindly stated.

Deidara said a quick thanks and looked at his schedule for today

**Friday **

**8:00-9:00 ART**

**9:00-10:00 English**

**10:00-11:00 P.E. (physical ed. Also known as gym)**

**11:00-12:00 Lunch **(_a/n do you think lunch is too early?)_

**12:00-1:00 Math**

**1:00-2:00 Science**

**2:00-3:00 Club**

'_So I gotta go to the music room at 2. Got it un!' _He thought happily.

"Hey Deidara, I'll show you where your classroom is so come with me." Tsunade said as she walked towards the exit of the room.

"Ah ok un!"

Deidara followed the blond haired woman through the large hallway of the school. After a few minutes of walking they stood in front of a closed door with a sign attached it's top saying '3-A'

"Well kid, this is your new classroom. Just wait here for a second. I'll call you when you can enter ok?"

"Un"

With that Deidara was left alone in the hallway waiting...again.

Soon enough though, he heard the blond lady call out to him.

"You can come in now"

Just as he was about to open the door, a spiky blond haired teen rudely pushed him aside and said a quick apology before he roughly opened the entrance to the room.

* * *

....so.....review? o_O meh im hungry now... i want chocolate


	4. Chapter 3

**Red String**

_Chapter 3_

Sasori looked up in shock from his paper as he heard their art teacher yell at one of his classmates.

"Naruto! You're late!" she stated, voice escalating.

"Well you see Tsunade baa-chan I have a good excuse –"he started but was immediately cut off by the harsh voice the blond principal had.

"No excuses! If you're late again I will not be hesitant to put you in detention understand?"

"Y-yes baa-chan." He stuttered as he walked to his seat. Only then did Tsunade realize there was an equally blond haired teen outside the door waiting for permission to come in.

"Ah I almost forgot Deidara you can come in."

Just then, a teen with long blond hair entered inside the classroom. His hair was tied up into a half pony tail with his bangs covering his left eye exposing only one of his baby blues. He could've been easily mistaken for a girl if not for the boy's uniform he was wearing.

"Ok kid, introduce yourself to the whole class." She said as she gestured to the entire room.

"Hey un! My name's Iwa Deidara. I'm 16 and single. Please to meet you all un!" he said cheerfully as he grin making some girls (and even boys) blush at the sight.

Hush whispers were heard all around the room after the blond haired boy's introduction, most of them about how cute, sexy or hot he was. Sasori though didn't care. He had a feeling this boy was stupid and loud. Two characteristics he hated most in a person.

"Ok everyone. Before we start the class, if you have any questions directed to Deidara-san please speak up now because I will not allow unneeded blabbering when I start the lesson." Tsunade stated after the introduction.

A girl with blond haired tied in a pony tail then raised her hand in hopes of being the first one to ask a question.

"Yes Ino?" she called.

"Deidara-kun, can you be my boyfriend?" she asked, loud and clear.

"Hehe I'll think about it un." He replied sheepishly while part of the class snickered and some just sat there and gapped at the girl, shocked by her straightforwardness.

"I don't mean _that _kind of questions." Tsunade said as she shook her head in a disapproving manner. _(a/n: but not really in a super bad way)_

Another blonde then raised their hand and asked a question.

"Is that a guitar you're carrying?" he asked as he pointed at the case behind his back.

"Ah, Un."

"Really? Can you play for us then Deidara-san?" a boy with a white dog laid on his head and upside down triangle marks on his cheek requested only to be refused.

"You can ask Deidara to play later after the class." She announced receiving awws and sighs of disappointment. Everyone protested on the teacher's decision but was then silenced as a certain blue skinned teen spoke up.

"Hey Dei, right? Are you really a boy?"

Deidara's eye twitched as other teens chuckled at the question.

"Of course I am un!" he shouted irritably. He really hated it when people thought he was a girl. God having long blond hair doesn't mean you're a woman. And for god's sake haven't they noticed he didn't have breasts!

"You sure you're not just cross-dressing?" the teen countered.

"Why would I want to cross-dress un?"

"Hmm maybe because you're a lesbian or something?"

"I am 100% guy un! God what do you want, proof un?"

"Yup."

"Fine then is this proof enough un?" he shouted as he put his bag down the floor and took off his shirt revealing a fair creamy (and sexy xD) chest/upper body.

Blood, saliva and unconscious body stained the classroom as girls and boys drooled over the blonde's body and undergo massive nosebleeds. Hungry lustful eyes stared at the Deidara as the blond teen glared at the blue skinned boy who was by now laughing at the bold act the blond displayed. (if you're asking what's Sasori's reaction…let's just say he wasn't that affected with the blond's action)

"IWA DEIDARA! I DEMAND YOU TO PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON."

Deidara grumbled as he followed the teacher's instruction and put his shirt on, receiving looks of disappointment.

"Ok three more questions before we start the lesson." Tsunade stated as she looked at her watch. The introduction was taking up a lot of their time.

A student then quickly raised his hand.

"Deidara can you take off your shirt again?" a boy asked receiving shouts of approval.

"Sorry but that was a onetime thing only un." He smirked.

"I said you can ask Deidara questions not requests." She said sternly and strictly successfully getting rid of the dirty thoughts most students had.

"Fine then, got any hobbies?" the same guy questioned again.

"Hobbies? Well other than playing the guitar…art un!" He grinned, making half of the class's stomachs flip. Everyone admitted that the blond did have a smile that could make anyone's day. It just looked warm and kind.

"H-hey um. I-Iwa-san. W-why do y-you always s-say un?" a girl stuttered out.

He put his index finger in his chin and looked up as if the answer was complicated so he wanted to find a way to explain it simply.

"I got used to it un." He stated simply. There were a few nods of understanding and ohs from the class.

"Ok last question everyone." Tsunade stated as she got ready to start the class.

"Hey Deidara are you somewhat related to Iwa Yuko and Takara, the famous fashion designers?" a pink haired teen asked.

"Well they're actually my parents un."

Gasps echoed throughout the whole room as the blond gave his answer.

"Are you serious? Are you really the son of Iwa Yuko and Iwa Takara? I'm a fan of their's! You gave me another reason to love you Deidara-kun!" Ino shreiked out loud.

Voices erupted from the whole class as they talked about the new found information. A lot of them were in fact fans of the fashion couple, some even idolize them. There was not one person who wouldn't know the famous couple. Hell even Sasori knew and love them.

"Hey red you heard that! He's the son of Yuko and Takara! We actually have a semi-celebrities' son study here! Isn't that great?" The blue skinned teen gushed.

"Hn"

"Oh c'mon red. You don't have to hold your excitement inside of you ya know. Haha I know you love those two right?"

"I'm as excited as a child going to the dentist to get their braces for the first time." He said unenthusiastically but in truth the new kid did catch his interest.

"Ok everyone be quiet! That was already the third question so we are starting classes. Deidara you will sit beside Akasuna-san. Akasuna please raise your hand."

A hand popped out in the third row at the back to his left side. Deidara then proceeded to walk towards were the hand was. As he reached the empty desk and looked at his seatmate he was sure his heart skipped a beat. There he saw the cutest guy he had ever met, he had the reddest hair he has ever seen and the most beautiful muddy brown eyes –––. _Screeeech_ wait…cute? Beautiful? Was his mind serious? Iwa Deidara is definatly not gay! Well at least he thinks he isn't…he was never actually sure about his sexuality because he never fell in love with anyone.

"Stop staring at me brat." A voice irritably said.

"Brat un?" he said, lips twitching. Well…this guy seemed like a jerk he thought matter-of-factly.

"Are you deaf? I _don't_ like repeating myself."

And he stands correct.

"I'm not a brat and I wasn't staring un." He hissed.

"Excuse me Deidara. Is there a problem?" the blond haired woman asked.

"N-no un."

"Ok then. Please take your seat so we could start the lesson. Now let's start from where we left off yesterday. What is art?"

"Eternal.""Fleeting un!" Both answered at the same time.

"Are you an idiot brat? Art is obviously eternal. It is meant to last forever so that all will be able to admire its beauty for eternity." The red head explained as a vein popped in his head.

"Heh you're the idiot, art is fleeting un. It is only meant to be seen in a short period of time, and then it would disappear just like the wind, leaving its beauty behind in the minds and memories of people un."

"What's the use of creating art if it'll only disappear? Memories can be altered or even forgotten. True art is eternal."

"No it's fleeting un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting un!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting un!"

"It's Eternal _brat_."

"It's Fleeting jerk un!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard un!"

"Retard."

"Asshole un!"

"Dimwit."

"Dickhead un!"

"Shithead."

"Asswipe un!"

"Enough you two! I will not allow cussing in my class!"

Both remained silent as they continued to glare at each other.

"As much as I'd love to give detention to both of you it'd be disappointing if you get detention on your first day of school right Deidara? And it would be unfair if I only gave Sasori detention so…. I'd let both of you off with a warning. Now both of you stop glaring at each other and Deidara sit down! Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

Deidara followed the angered woman and sat back down only then realizing he has stood up from his chair between the fight. Scratch everything good he said about the red head. He was totally a bastard.

"Tch, cross-dressing idiot." He heard the red head mumbled.

"What did you just call me un? Dammit I'm a guy!" he shouted drawing all the attention to them for the second time as he pounced on the red head making both drop to the ground.

Deidara sat on the red head's stomach placing both hands on both side of Sasori's shoulder preventing him from any movement that could enable him to stand up or switch their positions. The red head then held the blonde's wrist as he tried to pry Deidara's heavy weight off him so that he could have been able to breathe. But a sudden not so unfamiliar feeling overcame the redhead making him cease from trying to move the blond away from him as well as unintentionally making him replace his glare with a horrified expression.

The blond also stopped forcing a lot of pressure on the red head as he touched his wrist. Deidara finally saw the red string of the chocolate eyed teen on his left hand. Probably he wouldn't have cared even if he saw it but there was something different about Sasori's that mentally horrified him.

First instead of the usual thread being tied around one's pinky, Sasori's was tied loosely around his fingers just like Deidara's, it was strange really he never actually saw another person's thread tied around their fingers like his. But more importantly he saw whose thread connected with the red head's.

Sasori's string connected with Deidara just like a key with the correct lock.


	5. Chapter 4

_**a/n ah crap. I think the only good chapter was chapter 3. Oh yeah and guys thank you so much for the review. Sorry if this does not reach your expectations **____** very very sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own naruto**_

**Red String**

_Chapter 4_

_Sasori's string connected with Deidara just like a key with the correct lock…_

Both teens continued to stare at each other with horrified expressions. Deidara because he found out he was destined to be with a total bastard and Sasori for reasons unknown.

"Hey both of you going to stay like that till the end of class or what?" Kisame teased obviously amused. These were one of the rare moments the red head actually showed emotions other than being pissed or being emotionless at all. He was so going to savor it. He could probably tease the red head about it in the future too.

After the words Kisame said finally sunk in both the teens' mind, Deidara quickly got off the small red head backing away until he hit the solid wall.

His mind was screaming at him over and over again. There must've been something wrong with his eyes! The prick could not possibly be his soulmate.

"Deidara and Sasori! Principal's office now!" Tsunade yelled at the two teens sitting on the floor.

Though Tsunade did say it loud and clear both made no move to follow. Deidara's mind was still screaming at him, denying the possible truth. He looked at his hand shakily and followed the thread leading and connecting to the red head's.

"Iwa Deidara and Akasuna Sasori! Go to my –"

"Dammit something must be wrong with my eyes un! I would never like anyone like you un! You are such a fucking emotionless bastard un!" Deidara shouted pointing accusingly at the redhead effectively receiving gasp from the whole class.

Well…nobody was expecting that.

"Who even fucking asked you brat?" Sasori retorted as he stood up and began glaring at the blond again.

With all their shouting they never noticed the blond haired woman furiously stomping towards them. Before they knew it, both received a powerful hit on their head.

"Both of you aren't listening to me are you? My office now!" she ordered finally getting the response she wanted.

Both teens slowly made their way out of the room turning it awkwardly silent.

"All of you wait for your next subject teacher while I talk those the boys." Tsunade announced as she exited the room.

"…Well they gave us a 20 min. break. And since Kakashi-sensei's always late we have more free time." Naruto shouted happily as others cheered for the new found free time.

"Ok, I gave both of you a warning just a few minutes ago and both of you still threw insults and curses at each other. You even went to the lengths of tackling him Deidara. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Deidara and Sasori were standing at the principal's room receiving a lecture from Tsunade.

With a curious glance Sasori looked at the blond to check how he was handling Tsunade's words. The red head didn't actually mind the blond lady's ranting. After all, it wasn't his first time to visit the principal's office because of something he did badly, but he was curious to what the blond would be feeling right now.

As Sasori slightly turned his head to look at the blond he would've thought Deidara would look mad and hate the red head, and by the looks of it he was, but there was something else in his eyes. Was it…guilt?

"I'm sorry un." Deidara said breaking the silent.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Sasori remained emotionless as he tried to hold back the shock expression threatening to envelope his face.

"To whom are you exactly saying sorry to? Me or Sasori?"

Deidara sighed as he held the back of his neck. He wasn't actually the kind of person who'd want or would say sorry easily but if it would help lessen the punishment or something he guessed it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry to both of you un. More to Akasuna-san though. I don't exactly know you that much so I shouldn't judge you badly so easily un. You can give me detention Principal Tsunade but don't give Akasuna-san one, I was the one who easily got pissed and attacked him un."

Deidara scowled as he heard himself utter the last sentence. That was _not_ supposed to come out of his mouth. Damn his lips for speaking on its own! He couldn't just take it back now could he? It would seem too…rude?

Sasori continued to remain shock, though he wouldn't visibly show it. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Was the blond really defending him even after he shouted insults and even called him a cross-dresser knowing that he'd get pissed off?

"Well Deidara…if you put it like that then –" Tsunade started but was interrupted by Sasori.

"Tch don't listen to the brat principal Tsunade. He doesn't know what he's saying, he is an idiot afterall. I was actually the one who started the name calling plus the one who provoked him (kind of) to attack me. So more or less he's sorta innocent."

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted once again.

"Dammit why do you have to open your stupid mouth un. I'm _trying_ to get you out of detention un."

Tsunade tried to talk again but was beaten to it by the red head.

"Did I actually ask for your help brat? Just shut your mouth and let me get _you _out of detention." He hissed.

"I didn't even ask for your help as well did I bastard un? Why are you even helping me, I thought you hated me un?"

A vein popped out of Tsunade's head.

"Like you have the right to ask. You were the first one who tried to talk Principal Tsunade out of giving me detention."

"And so un?"

"Why did you do it?" he glared.

"Because un!"

"Because what _brat_" he hissed again.

"Because un!"

"Enough! God you two are giving me a headache." She said, slamming her hands down on her table, making a small crack. "I don't know if you two care for each other or wanna piss each other off. Either way both of you are going to have to stay behind after classes to serve your 1 day detention. If you skip a harsher punishment would take place. Got it?" she said sternly

Both just grunted out a reply as they snap their heads turning away from each other.

Tsunade sighed. She never saw a pair who cared each other yet hated each other so much besides someone else from their year.

She dismissed the two teens with a wave of her hand as she laid her head on her table. As soon as the two was out of sight she called for her assistant and asked for an ice pack to soothe her aching head.

"Why the hell did you try to help me get out of trouble?" Sasori asked again once they exited Tsunade's office.

"Because un." He repeated for the third time.

"That's not really an answer." He stated monotonously.

"I don't know myself. It just slipped out of my mouth un." He stated truthfully as he placed both his hands at the back of his head.

The red head just hummed in response and remained silent the rest of the way back to their classroom, Sasori thinking why he showed so much emotion when he was with the blond and Deidara thinking why he actually defended the red head even if he was a total ass to him.

As they reached the classroom the blond was surprised to see that their English teacher wasn't there yet. It was already 9:10 which would mean they were already 10 minutes late so why….

"Kakashi-sensei's always late" he replied the blonde's unvoiced question.

Deidara responded with an 'oh' as they went to their assigned seat.

Waiting for the red head was a grinning blue haired teen.

"Yo red! So how was the trip to the principal's office? Fun?"

"It was superb." The red head replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Oh really? What happened?" he asked though he got a good idea what the principal told the two teens.

"Fuck off Kisame. I'm tired." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and put his head down on his desk to try and sleep.

Kisame finally noticing the spaced out blonde then turned to him and asked the unanswered question.

"Hey Dei, name's Kisame mind telling me what happened with both of you in the principal's office?" he grinned.

"Nothing really un. We just got detention." He replied idly.

"Sad…please forgive red's behavior earlier. He's not really a sociable person." Kisame said receiving a glare and a notebook on his face from the so called red.

"I am not asking for forgiveness so shut up Kisame."

"I ain't even gonna forgive you even if you beg for it un." Deidara snarled.

Sasori didn't respond and just went back to his earlier position, head and arms on his table hoping to get a nap.

After a while the blond saw a group of teens walk towards him.

"Hey Deidara. Name's Naruto, this guy's Kiba and the girl there who flirted with you earlier, her name's Ino." He introduced as the other's said hi when their name was called.

"Um hey un. Can I help you with something?"

"We just wanted to know a bit more about you." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool Deidara-kun. So wanna hang out with us later at lunch?" The girl named Ino asked.

Deidara thought about it for a moment. He didn't actually have anyone to eat with so why not? They seem like nice people anyway.

"Sure un." He said happily.

"Alright can't wait for lunch then!" Naruto shouted as he jumped for joy. He had a feeling he'd like the bubbly blond and the rest of his friends.

Finally after 5 more min. of waiting their subject teacher entered the room. The man had gravity defying silver hair with half of his face covered and his left eye hidden behind a headband.

"What's up with him? Is he like a ninja or something un?" he whispered to Naruto who was right beside him who stopped chatting when they saw the teacher.

"Everybody asks the same question but honestly nobody knows." He whispered back.

"Good morning class. Sorry I was late, you see I was helping a dolphin with his problem…" he announced making most of the student blush for reasons unkown to Deidara.

"God Kakashi-sensei's such a pervert." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I see we have a new student." Kakashi said with a smile. Well it seemed like he was smiling under his mask because of his eye's movements but nobody actually knows. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Iwa Deidara sir un."

"Ah…are you a girl or boy?"

Deidara visibly twitch. It was like the third time today and for some reason he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

"No sir I'm a boy un." He replied trying to hide his annoyance.

Kakashi looked him up and down like he was checking if the blond was telling the truth. Finally just believing the blond he sat down opened a book and announced "Since we have a new student, to celebrate I'm going to give all of you free time."

Students cheered as they resumed to what they were doing before the silver haired teacher came.

"Is he serious un?" Deidara asked.

"He probably just wanted to read that perverted book of his." Kiba answered looking at the book their teacher was holding. Deidara ohed as he resumed talking with his new friends.

After a good 45 minutes, a bell rang signaling 2nd period was over. Kakashi exited the room with a quick goodbye and headed to his next class thinking of a good reason he could give free time to his students so he could read his beloved book.

"P.E. is next right?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, hey Dei you got your P.E. uniform already?"

"Un." He replied.

As he walked outside he heard a familiar voice trying to wake up someone. A loud crash was then heard followed by loud curses probably directed to the person who attempted to wake his classmate.

'_This school is really interesting un'_


	6. Chapter 5

_**a/n Fuck this is such a horrible chapter *hits head on table* I am so sorry everyone!~ i'm really having a hard time writing now-a-days. I'm really really sorry. I can understand if you hate this story. I just couldn't make a nice one today . sorry!**_

**Red String **

_Chapter 5_

'_This school is really interesting un'_

Deidara's P.O.V.

Deidara was bored out of his mind. He was in his last class before the club meeting and the anticipation was killing him. He wanted to try out for the band now! After art nothing exciting happened. All the class passed by boring and slow…well except for P.E. Anko-sensei was a devil.

He looked at the clock hanging in front of the room. 1:55 pm, five minutes more to go. He sighed as he slouched in his chair. Science was so boring almost everyone was asleep including his seatmate Sasori…though it wasn't much of a surprise to see the red head sleeping, after all that was all he did after Art class and P.E.

_He doesn't look like a total bastard when he's sleeping…he actually looks cute un. _the blonde thought with a small smile featured on his face.

Kisame noticed the blond staring at his friend in a dreamy like state. He grinned as he tore a page off his notebook and wrote a quick message and threw it successfully hitting the blonde's head.

The blond look around annoyingly to see who threw the paper. His eyes locked with a happy grinning Kisame who motioned him to open the note. He did as told and blushed as he read the letter.

**Kisame: You have the hots for Red don't cha blonde? I saw you staring at him like a school girl just now xD**

Deidara quickly wrote a reply and aimed it towards Kisame's eye successfully sending the message and hurting the blue haired teen at the process.

**Deidara: Fuck no I don't un! I don't give shit about that guy yeah!**

**Kisame: You know Dei it's not good denying stuff like that. Accept the truth and take it like a man is what I say! xD**

Deidara was about to reply when the school bell suddenly rang signalling the end of class. The blond slightly jump as the scorpion beside him sprang awake

"Kisame let's go. Now!" Sasori said sleepily as he pulled the blue haired teen by his shirt.

"O-oi wait red! You're gonna rip my shirt off!"

The blond raised a questioning eyebrow only to shrug it off as he exited the room carrying his bag and his guitar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The blond went up the stairs until he finally reached the 3rd floor. Deidara effortlessly spotted the music room the audition was suppose to be held.

He slightly groaned as he saw many students, both boys and girls, lined up beside the door. They were all carrying guitar cases as they stood outside which only meant one thing.

_God, don't tell me all of this people are auditioning un._

His thoughts were confirmed as he heard two students, just a few feet away from him, whining about how long it would take for them to be called out.

Deidara just sighed as he walked towards the line and stood behind a black haired teenage girl who looked like she was going to faint from nervousness.

_It's gonna take forever till I get my turn yeah. _He thought annoyingly.

He then grinned to himself as he thought of an easy way to rid of the line.

He took out some clay from his bag and allowed his hand mouths to chew them.

Yes people; this blond haired teen does have hand mouths but he tends to keep them a secret. He got these hand mouths because of a surgery he had when he was young. He was in a serious accident that made him have the need to replace his damaged hands. The surgery was successful but there was a slight problem they only realized after the operations. The new arms they have attached to the little blonde had hand mouths on them. Even so, Deidara didn't mind, he actually found his hand mouths very much useful, mainly for his art.

The hand mouths finally spat the clay back out again but this time it was infused with his chakra _(you people already know about chakra so I ain't explainin it :P)_. He quickly moulded the clay into a small bird and directed it to fly towards the open window a few feet in front of him. Oh no one would know how much he'd enjoy doing this. He smiled maniacally as he did a single hand seal and yell out 'katsu!'.

An explosion occurred and every student outside the music room quickly ran towards the window to see what had just happened, well every student except Deidara. He walked towards the door of the music room chuckling to himself.

Sigh he really did love his art with a passion

Sasori's P.O.V. (before the explosion)

The teenage girl walked out crying to herself as Itachi harshly rejected her in their band. Sasori though couldn't care less for now. He needed to finish the paper he was writing by the end of the day so that he could have some R&R when he got home. He trusted the Uchiha enough to leave him be the judge of the audition.

"Damn that was the 8th student you turned down Itachi. You would never be able to find a replacement for Orochimaru if you keep refusing all of them." A pierced face man sighed.

"They lack skills Pain-sensei." The teen named Itachi said as he leaned on the wall. The weasel then looked at Kisame and motioned him to call out the next student who's auditioning. A brown haired teen with green eyes stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Name and year." Itachi demanded.

"Hayashi Shigeki from year 2B" was the quick reply.

The Uchiha then looked him up and down before asking him to play.

Shigeki took a deep breath and began strumming his guitar. Sasori and the others recognized the tune from the song 'Move – by Thousand Foot Krutch'. The notes were very much well played; it was all in tune and in beat. Never have they heard anyone play so well since the start of the audition.

The song was finally nearing the end yet Itachi still hasn't rudely interrupted the teen from playing and that was a first. They all thought they found their guitarist.

Before the brown haired teen could play the last few notes, the door of the music room opened.

"Pain-sensei! Konan-sensei told Tobi to get you! She said both of you needed to talk right now! Tobi is a good boy!" A lollipop masked teen who wore a soccer uniform shouted oh-too-happily.

The man named Pain sighed as he walked out the door. "Thanks Tobi, I'm leaving all of you to decide who the new member will be ok?"

With silent nods the orange haired male exited the room. There was an awkward silence hanging over the room as the previous mood was killed by the lollipop masked teen.

"Did Tobi interrupt something?" he asked innocently.

Just before anyone could reply the black haired teen excitedly screamed "Sasori-san is that a new song your writing?"

He ran from the door towards the table Sasori was writing on ignoring the brown haired teen who stood with the Akatsuki. He rudely grabbed the paper from the scorpion's hand and started to stare at it.

"Dammit Tobi you are not allowed to see the new song Red is writing. Even we haven't seen it yet." Kisame said as he grabbed hold of the paper and tried to rip it off Tobi's hands.

"But Tobi wants to see Sasori-san's work!" he retorted as he tried to pull the paper off Kisame's hand as well.

Both teens started a mini tug-a-war making a certain red hair pissed.

"Stop pulling on the damn paper before both of you rips it!"

Rip.

"Woops" both said in unison.

Both 3rd year students sat at the floor staring at the two pieces of broken paper they had in their hands.

Sasori was beyond pissed. All the effort he put working on the paper was gone. He had a hard time writing it and the thought of redoing his work made him want to kill the two idiots in front of him.

"Woops? Is that all you both can fucking say? That was my damn algebra homework morons!" Sasori said standing up.

Both looked at him terrified and shaking. They knew that when Sasori was angry nothing would go right.

"Hehe sorry red. W-we thought it was a new song. To make it up to you; how about copying my homework when I actually do it?" Kisame shakily offered.

"Yeah and get the risk of failing. No thanks!" He said as he lunged towards both the teens.

The two terrified teens 'eeped' as they ran outside the music room.

"Dammit get back here you two!" He shouted as he followed them outside the room.

Itachi only sighed and Shigeki looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Idiots." Itachi commented under his breath.

Suddenly all 5 teens heard a loud explosion causing them to stop what they were doing in shock.

"W-what was that?" Shigeki asked as he headed outside to see people gathered around the windows.

The Uchiha just calmly walked outside and dragged his band mates and Tobi back inside the music room.

"Shit someone wanted to blow the school up!" Kisame shouted as he sat on the couch in the music room. _(yes people there is a couch here)_

"Let's just leave that alone alright? The teachers would handle that issue." Everyone nodded.

"So everyone, you think that Shigeki guy's worthy enough to join the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked as he leaned back on the wall.

After thinking it over everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey since nobody's here auditioning can I try out yeah?" a blond teen happily popped out of the door.

"Dei? What are you doing here?" Kisame asked.

"Didn't you hear me un? I'm here to audition yeah." He repeated.

"Sorry brat but the position's taken." The red head said smirking.

"What un? By who?"

The blond saw the raven haired teen point towards his back. He turned around only to see a brown haired teen shockingly look at the Akatsuki.

"A-are you serious? I'm in?" the emerald eyed teen happily asked.

Deidara glared daggers at the brown haired teen before looking back at the Akatsuki.

"I bet I could play better than this guy yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then how about playing something for us then blonde?" Everyone slightly jumped at the deep voice coming behind Shigeki.

"But Pain-sensei..."

"We still have 15 minutes left before club ends Itachi so let's give this blond a chance. If he says he's better than Shigeki then why not? It would be worth it. But if we find out that you're worst and wasted our time then you'll pay." Pain said with a smirk.

"Tsk this would obviously be a waste of our time." Sasori said looking bored.

"You are so gonna eat those words dickhead. I'm even gonna sing for you guys." Deidara as he pulled out his guitar out of its case.

The blond needed to play something great to actually get in and he knew just what to play. It always left people speechless. Nobody could think that a blond 16 year old could play something so hard.

The blond started, making the whole room's eyes wide. Is he really playing that song? Wait the real question is can he really play that song?

The song started with a bang!

_Like walking into a dream_

_So unlike what you've seen_

_So unsure but it seems_

_'Cause we've been waiting for you_

_Fallen into this place_

_Just giving you a small taste_

_Of your afterlife here so stay_

_You'll be back here soon anyway_

Everyone stood still in awe as they listened to Deidara sing and play. He was the best guitarist they could have ever heard. He was even better than Orochimaru! And his voice was just so...incredible!

Deidara continued playing and singing. He triumphantly smiled inside as he saw everyone gapped at his performance. He knew playing 'Afterlife by Avenged sevenfold' would knock the air out of them.

'_Wait till they hear me play the guitar solo yeah!' _he thought as he neared the hardest part of the song.

Sasori sat their gapping as he listened to the blond play the guitar solo. He was absolutely awesome! He nailed every note perfectly!

The blond continued to play until it ended. The red head didn't even realize that he was holding his breath until the blond finished the song.

. . .

"Shit that was awesome." Kisame commented breaking the silence from the awe struck room.

Sasori continued to stare at the blond with unbelievable eyes. He then switched to glare at the blond as he saw a cocky smirk directed towards him. "Told you I'd make you eat those words yeah." Sasori scowled as he looked anywhere but the blond.

"Sorry Shigeki but you clearly heard the kid play so we don't have to tell you our decision right?" Pain said.

The brown haired teen just stuttered out a 'yeah' before quietly walking out of the room still amazed by what he had heard.

"Congratulations senpai! Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Tobi happily yelled as he glomped the blonde.

"Technically you don't have the right to say that Tobi since this is not your club." Itachi said as he took Tobi off Deidara.

"Uchiha Itachi, bassist and vocalist of the band." The raven said as he held out a hand towards the blond.

"Iwa Deidara yeah." He said shaking the raven's hand.

"Holy shit un!" Deidara unknowingly said as he stared at Itachi's hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Deidara quickly shook his head mentally smacking himself. Why did he say that out loud; though it was a shock when he saw the Uchiha's thread connect with the blue skinned teen and for some reason the raven's string looked exactly like his and Sasori's, it was tied loosely around his fingers. Actually the lollipop masked one also had his string tied loosely around his fingers...weird.

"Haha welcome to the band Dei. As you know, names Kisame and I am the drummer of Akatsuki." Kisame said as he wrapped his arms around Dei's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Oh and Red over there is our song writer."

"You can call me Pain. I'm the club moderator." The orange haired male stated as he shook the blonde's hand.

Deidara found it weird that the teacher would want to be called Pain but he just shrugged it off.

"Well then it's 3, time for everyone to go home. Oh but Itachi remember to give Tsunade the form about our band so she wouldn't disband it." Itachi nodded before waving goodbye to everyone.

"Ah hey 'tachi wait for me! Bye peeps." Kisame said as he rushed to catch with the raven.

"Deidara, band meetings on MWF same place after school ok? Well except for Friday since there's club meetings" The orange haired sensei said before waving goodbye to the teens left at the room.

"Tsk we still have detention." Sasori groaned as he grabbed his bag and started walking towards their classroom.

Deidara sighed as he followed.

"Deidara-senpai wait! Can we walk together?" Tobi asked as he caught up with the blond.

"Sure but I gotta leave you once I reach my classroom yeah. I've got detention. Tobi right?" He informed as he walked beside the masked teen.

"Yup. Oh and why does senpai have detention?" Tobi asked curiously.

"I got into a fight with Akasuna yeah." Deidara stated plainly as he took a bottle of water out off his bag and drank. Playing that song and singing did make him thirsty.

Suddenly Tobi stood in front of Deidara and shouted. "Senpai shouldn't fight with Sasori-san! Senpai smells like Sasori!"

Deidara couldn't help but spit the water he was drinking at Tobi's face...well mask. (since he was just in front of him)

"E-excuse me un?" Deidara asked wiping the water dripping from his chin.

"Eeeewww! Senpai spat on Tobi!"

"How can I not when you told me I smell like Akasuna un!"

"Well Senpai does! So you shouldn't fight with him. You're meant for each other." Tobi said resuming his walk.

"Ok..."

A bit later they stood in front of the blonde's classroom as Tobi said goodbye. "See you on Monday Senpai! Oh and don't forget to be kind to Sasori-san."

Deidara just waved his goodbye and entered the classroom. He saw the red head sitting in front of the room staring out the window while the teacher read his porn. (haha guess who's the teacher xD)

'_I meant to be with that jerk yeah? Impossible un.' _

_**If youz still want me to continue everyone please tell because if not this would be the last chapter of this story. Why? Cause my brain is having a hard time making a plot with this xD hahaha but with encouragement I'm sure I can think of one. So um please review.**_

_**Oh and hey people please read my other story I See Dead People . pwease. It's also a SasoDei so can everyone at least try it?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**a/n …ah…didn't know many people actually read this. Well all the reviews actually encourage me to try and finish it (ok fyn not all but most) and you know what people hahaha I actually found a proper plot for this story (kind of) when I was taking a bath xD yehey! Well Special thanks will be written at the end. Why? Cause I know most of you only read the a/n's at the end.**_

_**p.s. Kisame is a human here! He's just a little blue xD **_

**Red Strings**

_Chapter 6_

_Monday_

Deidara woke up frightened, a bit disgusted and worst of all, he felt so confused.

He recently dreamt of something he thought of as a nightmare though at the same time something sweet and _very_ pleasant.

Deidara was at his house crafting some kind of biology project. He couldn't actually remember what the project was but he honestly didn't care. The biology project was surely not the reason for the feelings he was experiencing.

As he continued doing his project, his bedroom door opened revealing the person he thought he hated most – Sasori Akasuna. The red head slowly and lazily strode towards the blond, and silently sat down beside him on his bed. He took the bio project from the blonde's hand and started talking. All the time the blond didn't make eye contact with the red head and it seemed to have irritated him. He couldn't remember the words the red head uttered while his head was lowered down but he could surely remember what came after as clear as day, the red head held the blonde's head and forced it to face him. After a moment of intense staring, the red head kissed the blond.

It was soft, sweet and felt so real. As the two broke apart, Deidara's cheek tainted pink, Sasori traced the blonde's lips softly like a glass that would break if you weren't careful. _"I know that we're meant for each other Dei…"_

After those words left the red head's mouth he sprang awake eyes wide as emotions flooded his mind. The blond shivered unpleasantly as he remembered nearly everything of his dream. It felt so real, it's like he could even feel the red head's thumb tracing his lips so delicately.

He was confused. In his dream he had a feeling he _liked_ Sasori; the way he touched him, kissed him, speak to him, everything. But in reality he wanted nothing more than just be a classmate.

"That was just too weird yeah." He mumbled to himself. Little did he know his door was opened the moment he spoke out the words in his mind.

"What's so weird Dei-chan?" a soft curious voice asked from his door way.

Deidara slightly jumped as he heard the familiar voice. It was his mom's.

His cheeks tainted pink as the thought of his mom knowing about his dream crossed his mind. "D-didn't I tell you to knock before you enter my room okaa-san un!" he shouted, his voice failing him to stop the squeak that left his lips.

He saw his mother smile mischievously as she completely let herself in the blonde's room. That can't surely mean anything good. "Don't try to avoid the question Dei-da-ra-chan. Did you dream of someone in your class?" she teased. Deidara blushed more which only encourage his mom to try and pry out more information from the blond.

"Ah so it is! Is it someone you like?" she pushed further.

"Okaa-san! Get out of my room un!" Deidara shouted as he jumped of his bed and pushed her out of the door.

"Aaaww but Dei-chan – "before she could even finish her sentence the door was slammed closed behind her preventing her from snooping up more of her son's private life.

"Aaww Dei-chan's growing up." She giggled fondly.

* * *

Kisame turned back for at least the 10th time that afternoon, and for your information it has only been 15 minutes since the clock turned 12. But who could blame him? Curiosity always takes the better of him. There was obviously something bothering the blond sitting beside the red head. He kept fidgeting, especially when around Sasori.

Speaking about the blond and the red head…

"…Hey Red do you get the feeling Dei keeps ignoring _and_ avoiding you?" Kisame whispered softly behind his back.

"I. Don't. Care." Sasori said apathetically as he continued to scribble down notes written on the board in his Biology class.

Kisame frowned as he searched the red head's visage for any emotion. Failing he sighed. "You're too impassively cold." He commented.

Sasori merely grunted in reply, as the blue haired teen turned around and _tried_ to make himself listen to their teacher.

'_You're too impassively cold…'_

The words rang in Sasori's head like a church bell signaling the sound of mass. It was loud, somewhat annoying and somewhat informative. It was weird that the blue haired teen still can't see through the red head's façade after being friends for 5 years.

Truthfully he was bothered by the blonde's actions. It was annoying the hell out of him. He was ignored too many times this day.

Just this lunch, the red head walked towards the blond where he was sitting beside the fishcake, the dog lover, and the Deidara look-a-like. He walked into the enemy's territory so he could remind the new member about their meeting after school only to be ignored by the new comer. What the hell was wrong with the blond? How dare he ignore him and sit with the Kage! Did he even know they were competing against those brats? They were supposed to be enemies!

His reverie was cut off by the loud disgusted groans of the students around him. Did he miss something?

"Ok class listen up today, since we're discussing about the human's anatomy, we are dissecting frogs!" The large imposing professor said aloud as he carried a cage full of frogs to his desk.

Sasori weirdly seemed unfazed by the disgusting looking creatures while everyone else gagged at the thought of touching the green amphibian.

"Sensei~! How the hell are we gonna dissect that thing without those dissecting equipment thingies ttebayo!"

"Of course I came prepared. Just walk in front of the room and I'll give you all the necessary equipment." The teacher said as he placed a basket full of dissecting materials on top of the frog cage.

"No gloves Ibiki-sensei?" someone asked from the crowd.

The teacher only gave a toothy grin before shaking his head earning horrified expressions from half of his students. "I don't wanna teach my students to be pussies!"

"Fuck gross!"

"No cussing in my class you dimwits!"

Complaints were heard here and there before they were all silenced by the teacher. "Hey if it makes you feel better you'll all do this in pairs." He continued. "And your partners would be the person beside you."

Cheers were heard from the crowd though there were still soft moans from some of the students who were unlucky enough to have their seatmate as someone they truly hate. Deidara was one of the people who moaned. He wasn't actually a big fan of Akasuna, nor was he comfortable around him. Not with what he dreamt last night that is. He still couldn't understand his emotions and why earlier deep _deep_ down inside his heart he liked his dream. It was so confusing.

"Ok everyone, go with your partners in front of the room and get your frog." Ibiki shouted. Students, with their seatmate, stood as they lined up in front of their teacher's desk and argued about who was getting the frog from the cage.

"Oi brat you want to get this over with or not? " The red head asked irritated. He really hated waiting and surely they had to do a lot of waiting before they could get their frogs if the blond didn't move his ass.

"Can't you get it yourself un?" Deidara mumbled as he looked at the wall beside him as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Sasori scratched his head frustratingly. Seriously what was wrong with the blond? His patience thinning, he grabbed hold of the blonde's hand only to be jerked back by Dei.

"Don't touch my hand un!"

"And why the fuck not you stupid brat?"

"Hey didn't I tell everyone not to cuss in my class."

Ignored.

"Cause it's not your fucking damn hand is it un!"

"Well your stuck with me right now so what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. So your hands are _mine_."

"The fuck un? Why would it even be yours, we're only stuck together as partners for a biology project! Not a fucken married couple un! That's seriously jack-assed."

"Will you two just the fucking shut up and get your damned shit frog in front of here now! Or do you want me to both drag you here like the pussies you seem to be like." Ibiki yelled making some psychos in class chuckle.

Sasori only grumbled before grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling him towards the front of the class. The red head heard no complaints or struggles as they quickly walked towards the frogs' cage. Does that mean it was ok for the scorpion to touch any part of the blonde's body as long as it wasn't his hand? Sasori blushed at his thought. That completely sounded wrong in his head. Anyways that was stupid. He was sure the blonde wasn't struggling nor complaining just because he didn't want to start a fight again…probably.

As the artists stood in front of the frog filled cage, hand and wrist still in contact, they silently glared at the hopping frogs as if they could burn them alive with their eyes. Sadly some dreams never do come true.

"So any of you gonna get a frog or what." Ibiki asked looking at the two young teens.

Silence continued as both continued glaring at the innocent animals.

"You do know there are still a few more students behind you right – "

"Brat take one."

"Why me un?" Deidara oh-too-loudly shouted. He couldn't help it, he didn't want his mouth-hands licking some 'who knows where it came from' frogs. Yeah, he hated that his hand mouths had the tendency to lick unfamiliar things being placed on his palms. Why they lick them? He had no idea.

"Cause brat."

"Cause what un?"

Ibiki sighed. He wasn't paid enough for this. "Sasori just get a fucking frog so that you can start. Deidara here are the dissecting materials needed." He said as he gave a dissecting tin together with a small dissecting kit to the blond who sighed in relief.

"Oi get your hand of my wrist un. Or are you planning to hold it until the end of class yeah." Deidara murmured.

"Hn" was the only response he got before the red head let go of the blonde's wrist. Why did he even hold it that long?

"This somewhat feels wrong." Sasori said as he grabbed a frog from the cage. The two enemies went back to their seats silently.

After all the students got their materials, the blacked haired teacher started explaining what to do.  
"Ok everyone, I want you all to start paralyzing your frogs. How you can do that? Pick up that long pointed pin inside the dissecting kit and stab the frog's head. Then twirl the pin around until the holder of the frog feels no movements from it."

"Brat, you stab the frog while I hold it still." Sasori stated as he held the frog tight. He could feel it trying to escape his grasp.

Deidara picked up the long pointed pin their teacher showed and lifted it in the air. In one swift movement, he stabbed the frog.

"What the hell brat? Sensei said to stab the brain! Not the heart!" Sasori shouted as he saw the frog bleeding in his hand.

"I thought it would have been easier to paralyze him if we stabbed the heart un." Deidara shrugged.

"Stupid! Haven't you ever dissected a frog before? We need to keep him _alive_!"

"You know there is a possibility I missed the heart and he'd still be alive un." Deidara grinned.

"How 'bout I stab a knife in your chest and let's see if you'd still be alive then?" Sasori said pissed.

"God both of you just get another frog and start over again!" Ibiki shouted from across the room. "It's like dealing with little kids." He grumbled.

* * *

After pinning, cutting, snipping and arguing, the dissection has finally finished.

"Damn this stench is gonna stick for a week!" Kisame grumbled as he sniffed his hand that held the frog.

"Tell me 'bout it." Sasori said as he poured a lot of alcohol in his hand. He hated dissection, he hated science, he hated that the activity wasn't done and most of all, he hated that the blond was ignoring _and_ trying to avoid him again!

"Ok class, so did you take note of the structure of the frog as I told you too?" Ibiki asked his students.

Everyone said a non-enthusiastic yes as they all continued cleaning up the bloody mess at their tables.

"Good. Now for the second part of your project, I want you all to make a model of the frog's anatomy. I should see everything that you have seen in the frog's body; the heart, the eyes, the lungs heck even the spinal cord. You will all submit it tomorrow with a paper stating the difference between the frog's and the human's body. And since this hour is the only time you could do it at school, I guess you have to go to each other's houses to finish the project."

The students were all and ready to complain though seeing their sensei's scarred face glare, they immediately shut their mouths.

"Good to hear there's no complaints." Ibiki said as he waved goodbye to his students leaving the room silent.

As soon as the teacher exited the room and closed the door students shuffled around the classroom quickly talking and complaining about their science project.

Sasori called for the blonde's attention but got no response. Annoying. He tried again but this time he shook the blonde's shoulder roughly.

"What un?" Deidara hissed.

Sasori just rolled his eyes. "We're doing the project at your house – "

"We can't un." Deidara interrupted.

Sasori raised his eyebrow. "And why not brat?"

He saw Deidara scratch his head frustratingly. "Cause un."

"You answer my questions a lot with 'cause'." Sasori said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed you actually answered my question with cause earlier, so you don't have the right to say that un." Deidara pouted. "Anyway's why can't we just do it at your home yeah?"

Sasori immediately looked away "Cause I don't have a home."

Deidara held himself back from asking what he meant. One look in the scorpion's eyes and you'd know it was a topic that isn't meant to be discussed.

The blond sighed. "Fine then, we're doing the project on my house un. But I'm warning you, you may regret it yeah."

Guess the little blond just have to forget his dream. If he didn't, who knew what would happen with their project.

* * *

"Tobi…why are you here? I thought you had soccer practice."

"Konan-sensei said Tobi was allowed to skip."

"That still hasn't explained why you're here."

"Cause Itachi-san, Pain-sensei said Tobi can come to your meetings!"

_Glare._

"He was annoying the hell outta me."

"Did I ever tell you I hate you sensei."

"228 times Sasori."

"Who's Konan-sensei un?"

"Pain-sensei's girlfriend."

_Blush._

"She is not my girlfriend Kisame!"

"Haha well you act like a couple."

Pain shook his head. These kids always seemed to give him a headache. "My love life aside, we should probably give Deidara a formal introduction about us and the club. You see –"

"Our goal isn't just to beat the crap out of our enemies here and be the best in this school. We're also aiming for international." Itachi interrupted.

"How are you gonna do that un?"

"Well – "

"You see every 3 years a band competition is held in this school. The winner of the band competition gets to compete in this competition they call 'Blaze of September'. If you win you'd have a chance of getting internationally well known. So for short, that's our ticket to fame."

Pain glared at Itachi. "Stop stealing my lines Itachi. Or do you want to switch places with me."

"I'm sorry Pain-sensei but you just explain too slowly."

"Damit you kids are troublesome. Anyways as Itachi said it's only held every 3 years so everyone only has 1 shot in making it to the international competition. If you lose you can't get back up and try again. So I don't want any of you to slack of you hear?"

Deidara found himself nodding with everyone else. This was great! He loved competitions as much as he loved art. There was always the feeling of excitement every time he performs on stage. The applauds and cheers of the audience, the music loudly ringing in their ears, the feeling of accomplishment after you finish each song; it's all worth the practice he'd be pouring in.

"Hey wait. When's the competition going to be held un?"

"On the cultural festival which would be held a month from now." Pain answered before looking at everyone with determined eyes. "I don't want any of you skipping meetings starting from today nor do I want any of you getting sick and skipping practice. We need to be ready for the competition so that means we need to practice, practice, practice! If any of you slacks of your outta this club. Is that understood!"

Itachi smirked. "Don't underestimate us sensei."

"Haven't we always given our best?" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah! We're all up and ready for the worst!" Kisame stood grinning.

"Heh we are so beating the crap out of our opponents un!" Deidara shouted.

"Yup and Tobi would give you all the support he can!"

"You were still here Tobi?" Itachi asked impassively.

"You're so mean Itachi-san!" Tobi whined. There was probably a cute little pout hidden under his mask right about now.

"Good to hear that from all of you. You're all dismissed." Pain said with authority. Everyone stood and was ready to leave and go out but Pain stopped 2 teens from exiting the room.

"Itachi, Sasori, stay behind for a minute I need to tell you both something."

The two impassive teens nodded. Deidara looked at Sasori who looked at him as well. As if understanding the blond, Sasori shrugged and told him to wait for him by the school gates. They did still have a project to finish. Once Pain saw everyone leave he turned towards Itachi and Sasori.

Pointing to a window behind him, he mouthed 'Check it out.'

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other before silently walking towards the window. They pressed themselves towards each side of the window before nodding at each other. In on swift motion they both grab something from out of the window and dragged _it_ towards Pain.

Pain looked at the girl Itachi and Sasori held. The girl had short pink hair with matching emerald eyes. She wasn't actually the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?" Pain glared.

The girl planned to refuse speaking but one look in the purple dark eyes, she knew she had no choice. "I-it was Kage. I'm their new manager. I was only doing my job! Please don't kill me!" she practically screamed.

The three Akatsuki members looked at her disgustingly. "Are you serious? You're their new manager. They must have been desperate to hire a crap filled pink haired spineless idiot like you." Sasori said with dismay.

The pink haired girl didn't respond.

"We'll let you go for now. But if we see you here again trying to get information about us we won't let you go easily."

The pink haired girl whimpered and nodded.

Pain looked at both Itachi and Sasori telling them to let her go. As soon as they did the girl ran towards the door and outside the door.

"Pathetic." Itachi said.

"I know. How can they accept a manager like that? She totally gave away who she worked with. I'm sure if we pushed her more she would have given us every information there is about the Kage." Sasori added.

"Probably. And that's why we need to find a manager who'd be capable of getting information from the other bands without pussying out. It would really help us a lot." Pain stated. "We need to find one soon. We couldn't compete without knowing anything about our enemies. The manager's job is after all to inform us about our enemies."

Both teens nodded before being dismissed by Pain. All three then walked out going their separate ways once stepping outside the cool summer air.

Sasori looked around trying to spot a hair of blond. He then felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around and met baby blues. They stood there staring for a few second before Sasori turned around.

"Are we going or not?" He asked monotonously.

Deidara grunted before catching up with the red head.

"What did Pain-sensei talk to you about un?"

"Getting a manager."

Deidara 'oohh'ed ending the conversation. There was a short period of silence before the blond broke it once again.

"Why do you seem like you have deep lonely eyes un?"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the blond. Well, that was a random question. "Why do you want to know brat?"

"Cause un." He answered.

"There you go again with your cause."

Deidara shrugged. "That's what I say if I can't give a proper answer un."

After those words left the blonde's mouth both went back to simply silently walking by each other's side towards Deidara's house. The blond knew when someone doesn't want to talk about a certain subject. And he wasn't someone who'd press on to stuff that others don't want to speak about.

Sasori glanced at Deidara. It seemed like the blond had something on his mind. He frowned. Why does the blond always know what questions to ask to make him remember his past? It was probably the blond just being curious but still. It was like the universe _wanted_ the blond to get to know him.

He sighed. He hated that what he thought could possibly be true. It was yellow with a mix of red, just like his…

* * *

_**a/n Hahaha I'm sure you have no idea what I mean by the last part ;) hehe but you'll find out ^^.Does it seem like I'm making them like each other already? As in I'm not showing that they hate each other even a little. And is it all happening too fast? People please answer this question! I need to know! Oh and well I need to know if this story is bad or good or whatever so people please review and tell me . I need confidence O.O (I am a very shy unconfident girl ~) So I need to know if im doing ok or it needs a **_lot _**improvement.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Ditkata – of course. You are so the best!I love you so much xD hahaha but I'm sure you know that already since I like told you hundreds of times xD hahaha and you are so smart xD Fav reviewer . and waaahhh seriously you are such a great help! I love you .**_

_**Asami-chan – hehehe your review made me laugh though I am sorry that nothing happened in detention. But don't worry hahaha events will happen soon! **_

_**Jatt-An – yours was one of the best reviews I have ever read! Thank you so much for the support, compliment and comments . It really encourage me to actually try and continue. Thanks a lot.**_

_**Tobifan66 – haha the caps lock review was funny xD haha it wasn't a fail I promise**_

_**This-is-Blasphemy – Thanks for giving me an idea and a nice review . some people just go like 'please continue' and nothing else….that really doesn't do much but make me laze around . haha thank a lot ^^**_

_**Selyann – One of the best reviews xD haha thanks so much. You're review made me laugh but really I'm sorry I didn't make anything happen in detention but as I said ;) events will happen! Mwahahaha events that would occur in school xD (no shit Sherlock xD) haha but seriously they will get another chance at another detention ;) I don't think the Akatsuki can have only 1 detention in life (shock! I spoiled!)**_

_**Blood Drenched Scorpion – Sorry but yeah Sasori's OOC here. I can understand if you don't wanna read anymore ;P**_

_**Dobato Nyanko – even if it was a short review I liked it ^^ I guess it just reminds me of how I review xD**_

_**Wow well this is a long author's note…blame the special thanks! Haha well seriously new reviews would be very much appreciated :P oh and btw from now on I will put special thanks if I see a very nice review ;) just wanted to say. Oh and P.S. sorry if nothing happened in detention. But meh they just met. I don't think anything would happen. Oh and I wanna know who's P.O.V. you wanna hear from… Dei of Saso's…or do you want the story to be like an omniscient P.O.V. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Truthfully I thought the last chapter was horrible and I'll try to make it up with you in this one. Emphasis on the try . and P.S. ME BASHING MYSELF IS A CONDITION(I have no idea why it's caps locked). I just can't stop. Sowyz. It's really wweeeiiiirrrddd~ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto! Or the nickname Dei-D-Dei…I only got it from another fanfic. Hope the author doesn't mind. Oh but I do own dei's mom and dad…mwahahahahahaha!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Red Strings

* * *

**

_Chapter 7_

Deidara took out his keys from his pocket and inserted it in the lock before turning it. With a click the door unlocked and opened. The blond took off his shoes and left it outside his doorstep before walking into his house.

Looking back, Deidara noticed his classmate standing soundlessly in front of the entrance. "So….are you gonna come in or not un?" He asked.

Even though the blond didn't get a verbal response he saw the red head move to take off his shoes and drag himself into Deidara's house. So, that's obviously a yes.

"Well you seem tiered un."

"School's over. That's when I actually feel the exhaustion from today's activities take over my body." Sasori sighed.

"I know right un." He agreed turning back his attention at his home.

Deidara's house wasn't really what you'd expect a designer's house would look like. It was actually simple, just like what normal houses would appear as. In the entrance, you'd only find a straight small wooden hallway which turned left at a corner – probably leading to a living room or something like that – as well as pictures designing the light yellow painted walls. Outside, you'd see that the house had 2 floors and had a small garden just before the front doorway. There were also some chairs surrounding the table laid in the grass with a closed umbrella hanging in the center. Their house was pretty normal, you'd never find out they were rich if it weren't for the silver 2010 Porsche Panamera parked in their garage_._

"Mom, Dad I'm home…oh and I brought a classmate un!" Deidara shouted as he walked deeper inside his house, Sasori tailing behind him.

"Ah Dei-kun I'm here in the kitchen! And so is your food!" someone replied.

Deidara as well as Sasori simply went to the kitchen to check out what was happening. As the blond opened the door that separated the hallway from the kitchen a sweet scented smell drafted towards their nose welcoming them as well as making their stomachs silently grumble.

"What did you make un?" Deidara asked his mom as he peeked over her shoulder.

Yuko simply giggled as she set a plate on their dining table. The food simply made Deidara drool.

"Chocolate chip pancakes un! Yehey un! And there's chocolate syrup as well un!" he shouted as he took in the smell of the snacks his mom laid out in the table.

The red head just watched the blond with slight amusement. The blond looked like a child rather than a teenager at this moment. Kind of cute. Wait blech cute? Akasuna Sasori has never used the word cute before. Somehow it made him want to throw up.

Sasori's attention was suddenly snapped back to reality by a loud ear deafening squeal that made him slightly flinch.

"Oh my god Dei-kun! You didn't tell me you were gonna bring home such a cute boy today! Wait, oh my God, did you bring him here to tell me and your father you're together? Kyaaa! I should go get the camera!"

"Mom un! Damit he's –" points at Sasori " – not here because we're going out un. He's here for a biology project we need to finish by today un!" Deidara retorted his cheeks tainting pink.

"Awww Dei you don't have to hide it! We don't care if you're gay or whatever." Yuko said with a sweet innocent smile.

Sasori only shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint Miss Iwa but we really aren't a couple."

"Awww really? Too bad you look kinda cute together. I'm trying to imagine it right now. So cute~! Still….Dei-D-Dei can this be the person you were dreaming about this morning." The blond haired lady winked.

This made Deidara turn crimson all over. God his mom was embarrassing!

"No un! He was so not the one un! Gah whatever, I'm taking this pancake to my room un!" Deidara shouted grabbing the plate full of chocolate chip pancakes from the table and dragging the red head outside of the kitchen and towards his room.

"Hey remember to leave room for dinner Dei-D-Dei!" Deidara rolled his eyes. As he said…embarrassing.

"Dei-D-Dei?" Sasori said amused.

"Shut up un!"

"Not a bad nickname. Want me to call you that at school." Sasori teased.

Deidara only blushed redder if possible. Was Sasori paying attention to what he was saying?

"Fuck no un! Just forget about it already un!"

Sasori only hummed in response but with that slightly annoying, sexy smirk still plastered on his face, it was obvious he wasn't going to forget about it.

"Anyways what was your mom talking about?" Sasori asked curiously.

"She said _a lot_ of things, which one are you actually asking about un?"

"The part about you dreaming about someone."

Deidara flushed red again. Why did he have to remember that?

"It's nothing un. Just had a dream about a classmate un. And if you're asking no it was not you un!"

Sasori frowned at that. Deidara was dreaming of someone from their class? Wait, does that mean he like someone there? Sasori groaned, _damit why do I even care _he thought irritably.

As the two passed the living room a loud single cough caught their attention. Sasori and Deidara turned to their left to see a man with matching blue hair and eyes staring at the two. Well particularly at the two connected hands.

"Deidara…talk. Now." The blue haired man said sternly still eyeing the hands.

Deidara followed his dad's gaze towards both of their hands. _Oh shit._ He quickly let go of the red head and started to panic. He almost forgot that his dad could also see the red strings of destiny. I mean c'mon that's where he inherited the ability after all.

The blonde tried so hard to fumble out words from his mouth but it failed….miserably. "W-well ok…um….Damit dad don't be like mom un!" Deidara shouted embarrassed. Seriously he never imagined how his dad would react once he finds out the person his son's string connected to.

"You told your mom?"

"Of course not un! Why the hell would I un? I don't even like this guy un." Deidara said flushed.

Sasori glared at the blond. What the hell were they talking about and like he said before….who the hell asked if he liked him!

"That's what you say now but let's just see." Takara _(Dei's dad)_ said with a smirk as he continued reading the book he momentarily closed.

"I will never like him un!"

"You were already holding hands."

"It wasn't what it looked like un! Ugh I'm going to my room un!" Deidara made a move to grab the red head's hand again but remembering his dad sitting just a few feet away from them, he stopped and groaned out loud.

"C'mon Akasuna un."

Sasori just rolled his eyes. "I don't like being told what to do _brat_."

As the two started heading upstairs towards the blonde's room Deidara heard his dad call out. "I'm telling your mom about this Dei!" There was something in his dad's voice that made him grumble. He was probably smirking downstairs right about now.

"Ok, you were obviously talking about me back there so spill brat. What was that all about?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing un…" Deidara mumbled as he started chewing at one of his chocolate chip pancakes.

**

* * *

**

Deidara was chewing at his 2nd pancake right now while staring off into space. He really couldn't help but remember what his dad had said.

"_That's what you say now but let's just see."_

He looked at the red head sprawled on his bed. How he ended up like that? Well you see the guy said he was tiered and asked if he was allowed to lay down on Deidara's bed. The blond didn't mind so he let him.

Sasori's hair was tousled as always, but the good kind of tousled. For some reason it totally matched his looks. His arm was currently covering his resting eyes and his lips were slightly apart. He wondered what it would be like touching those lips…would it feel like what he felt in his dream? Or would it be different…sweeter?

Deidara sighed before leaning back on his desk chair. Fine, he would admit that he might have a small crush on the red head. But only a crush. I mean c'mon the red head was as hot as hell, probably even more. But as he said, only a crush. He didn't have that fluttering feeling a person would have on their stomach when their in love nor did he want to pursue a relationship with the teen.

"Hey brat aren't you gonna change out of your school uniform?" Sasori asked, eyes still closed.

Deidara grunted before standing up and digging in his closet for clothes. He grabbed a baggy shirt and loose home comfortable shorts. That would be satisfying enough.

Sasori heard the rustling off clothes before hearing the sounds of garments being carelessly dropped onto the floor. He moved his arm a little upward and opened his eyes to see what the blond was doing. Sasori flushed, Deidara was currently taking off his shirt. He saw their black school pants discarded on the floor leaving the blond with only his black red tainted boxers on. The yellow and red aura enveloped the blond making him look like he was glowing. It was...

Before he could comprehend what ran through his thoughts a hard bound booked slammed on the side of his face. He abruptly sat up his left cheek tainted red from the mark the book left.

"What did you do that for brat?"

"Stop staring while I'm changing and just turn around un!" He yelled throwing another book at him. Sasori, prepared, easily dogged it unlike earlier. He huffed before facing the window beside the blonde's bed muttering incoherent complaints.

"Sheesh were both guys anyways, it's not like he has anything I don't have." Oh if only Sasori knew the truth.

After a few minutes more of rustling in the blonde's side of the room the red head heard the blond give him a signal as he finished changing.

"So, on to our project un...what are we gonna do un?" Deidara asked plopping down beside the red head who sat still facing the window.

"Easy, we make it using wood."

Deidaa frowned. Wood? "I prefer we use clay un."

"Crafting could be done easily and quickly unlike sculpting."

"Nuh-uh sculpting can be done quicker un!"

"Brat."

"Talentless artist un."

"So you admit I'm an artist?"

"Who's talentless un."

"Say that to my face brat!"

"I already am idiot un!"

Each time the two threw insults at each other gaps between them were slowly filled until both were mere inches from each other, Sasori's hand gripping the collar of Deidara's shirt glaring at him, daring him to say more, Deidara doing the same, minus the gripping the other's collar part.

Their faces were so close they could feel each other's hot breath tickling their lips but it was merely left ignored as both their eyes flared with dislike and competitiveness desire.

Consumed by their glaring contest they didn't notice the door to Deidara's room open, blond golden hair popping out from the door frame. Yuko stared at the two young boys a pinkish blush painting his cheeks.

"Oh my...am I interrupting something?"

Hearing the soft embarrassed voice in the doorway both heads turned around swiftly to their side. Deidara was the first one to snap back to reality as realization hit him. Sasori was so near, their bodies nearly pressed against each other just like their faces. Someone could easily misunderstand at first glance, and with Sasori's hand gripping Deidara's shirt collar, it's all the more reason for someone to think the two would start a make-out session then and there. Suddenly Deidara remembered his dream; yeah it wasn't exactly like this, but their bodies so close to each other, just re place Sasori's hands to Deidara's cheek and bam! You have an exact image copy of the visage from his dream.

"You are not interrupting anything _mother _un!" Deidara yelled his face starting to heat up. He pushed Sasori away from him fixing up his messed shirt.

"Are you sure?" Yuko asked unbelievably.

"God un! Couldn't you feel the competitiveness rivalry between us un?"

Yuko merely looked at the ceiling for in contemplation. "Nope not really." She smiled oh so innocently. Deidara couldn't help but face-palm.

"Don't worry Ms. Iwa, you didn't interrupt anything but a glaring contest." Sasori said as he dusted of the imaginary dirt on his school uniform and straightened it out as much as possible.

"Well that's kind of disappointing..." She said before fully entering her son's room. "Well I'm just here to get Dei's dirty clothes and the plate he brought with him upstairs, wait a sec, why were you two glaring at each other?" Yuko asked in curiosity as she picked up Deidara's laundry from the floor and put it on the laundry basket she brought with her.

"Cause Sasori wants to make the frog model made of wood un! It's so obvious that making it with clay will be awesomer un!"

Sasori looked at Deidara unbelievably. "Awsomer brat? Are you serious?" Deidara only pouted and stuck out his tongue to the red head.

"Hey how about doing your project with clay and wood...that'll be pretty cool." Yuko suggested as she placed the now empty pancake plate on top of all the pile of clothes in the laundry basket.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other seeming to understand what they were both thinking. _Why the hell didn't we think of that?_

Sasori sighed "I think hanging out with you is making me stupid, brat."

Deidara pouted yet again. "You're just a selfish bastard un. Anyways thanks for the suggestion mom un."

"No problem Dei-kun!" She said slamming the door shut with her foot.

"So..." Sasori dragged only for the blond to point to his closet. "If you want wood there's some in my closet un. I used it for my woodcraft class before but I barely got to use it so there's a lot left, probably enough for making a frog model un."

Sasori nodded as he stood up from the blonde's bed and started to rummage in his closet. Shirts, pants, shorts, underwears...ah some wood carving tools. Guess he also needs that but still...

"Hey how about this brat, I'll make the outer shell of the frog while you do the inner organs. I'll leave an opening on its stomach so we can put your mini-sculptures there." Sasori said as he rummaged more in the blonde's closet looking for something specific.

"Sounds fair un." He replied standing up and getting his clay from the top drawer of his study table. He saw Sasori moved from his closet to his desk only a few inches away from him. The red head started rummaging at the drawer the blond opened, his hand brushing on the blonde's once in a while.

"What do you think you're doing un?" The blond asked a vein popping on his head.

"I'm looking for some wood obviously..." he stated. The blond only rolled his eyes before playfully pushing the red head away from his desk.

"You should've just asked you know un. It makes you look stupid and somewhat perverted un." The blond said, smirking as he saw the pissed expression of the red head. "Check under my bed, I think I still have a bit of wood left from my woodcraft class last year un. My dad bought too much for me un." He continued

The red head just grunted before kneeling beside the blonde's bed. He crouched a little bit and saw a plastic storage box lying idly on the wooden floor. He stretched his arm in attempt to reach it but with unfortunate luck, failed. Curse his small height. He pouted and sighed, guess he had no choice. He laid down on the floor and started crawling under the bed. A few seconds later he came up a white transparent box in his hand and a few dusts staining his uniform. A small chuckle emitted from the blond as he looked at the red head. That was kind of cute.

"Shut up _brat_." Sasori hissed throwing a square shaped wood towards the blond. Deidara yelped as it hit him on his shoulder. He whined. "That was just mean Akasuna."

"Not bastard? Well that's new." He said before sitting down on the floor. He grabbed a parting tool from one of the wood carving instruments and started making the outline of the frog model.

Seeing the red head start to work the blond turned back to his desk and started molding some clay. Both worked in silence as they crafted their part of the project in speed only true experts can achieve. In less than an hour both finished their part of the projects. Sasori made a move to stand up but the blonde's voice caught him in the middle of his act.

"Hey Akasuna, can you please make another frog model besides the one you already made un?" Deidara asked turning around to face the red head.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause...it might be for the best un." He said smiling sheepishly. The red head merely did what he was told, for some reason his gut was telling him that if he didn't then they'd fail they're bio project.

The two started making a replica of their original works the red head finishing a little bit earlier than the blond. 20 seconds passed and the blond was yet to be done. Losing patience, he walked towards the blonde's desk and peered through his shoulder.

"What the hell is taking you so lo–" Sasori's eyes dilated in shock as he saw something...something out of the ordinary. The blond was currently chewing some clay in his mouth, mouth located on his hands!

"What are those..." Sasori asked unconsciously.

Deidara gulped. Oh shit. He could feel him. Sasori standing right behind him, eyes fixed on his hand mouth. He did not expect him to walk there! Couldn't he have stayed on his side of the room! Fuck what will he do, what will he do, what will he –

"Brat?"

Deidara closed his fist before slightly turning his head. He was scared to see it, the disgusted face that was surely edged on the red head's face. He hated it, he was sick of it! He didn't want to see those sickened faces ever again!

"Brat!" He hadn't realized he closed his eyes shut until he felt the red head's hand hold his face a little roughly.

"You're pretty grossed out aren't you un." Deidara said smiling grimly.

The red head only stared and stared and stared, the silence slowly killing Deidara, the tension slowly seeping away his soul.

"Not really..." Sasori said breaking the silence and letting go of the blonde's face. "I think others may have a worst condition than you. Kisame is blue and well an old friend of mine is completely covered in stitches also Itachi may not seem like it but he does have some secrets hiding behind those onyx colored eyes."

Deidara blinked, he didn't care? Sasori reached for the blonde's hand and slowly opened his fist. He stared at the closed lips tracing it slowly with his thumb. The blond blushed. "What are you do –"

"Why were you chewing the clay?" the red head asked with a curious boredom.

The blond blinked again before scratching his head sheepishly. "Well you're gonna find out tomorrow anyway so um just ignore that for now un."

The red head nodded before letting go of the blonde's hand and walking back to his spot on the ground. "Hurry up brat I want to finish this soon already."

The blond only hummed as he continued chewing on the clay on his hand.

"You had a bad childhood?" The red head's voice was soft, like he was reluctant to bring up that topic.

"Just from the age of 8 un. This isn't actually natural."

The red head raised an eyebrow even though he knew the blond wasn't able to see it.

"I had an accident when I was young un. Gory details, don't want to explain un. And well they give me surgery to fix me – god I sound like I'm making me a robot – anyways after the surgery poof! They found out there was mouth hands on the arms they attached un."

"Pretty stupid."

"I know, my parents sued the doctors and well they lost their jobs and shit like that un. After that I pretty much had a bad childhood, but then I met a friend un. His name was Hidan un." The blond suddenly had a warm smile on his face which made the red head slightly frown. Jealous?

"Hidan always protected me from bullies and taught me how to stick up for myself un. It was fun but only when Hidan came un. He's currently living in Yugakure un."

"I think I understand something about bad childhood."

"Wha –"

"Ok let's stop this chit chat shall we? I want to get this done already."

"U-un" Deidara agreed slightly confused. Just then he realized something. The red head always interrupted what he would say!

**

* * *

**

Was that why the blond always avoided being grabbed on the hand? Was it because of his hand mouths? It was already 7:30 and they were done with their project. Sasori was heading toward the front door to leave and go home his mind still stuck on the story the blond told. It was totally different from him but still, he could imagine the pain of bullying.

"Oh my God Sasori are you going home already?" A voice not far behind squealed after the two teens heading towards the door.

"Yes mom, Akasuna will go home already un." Deidara sighed.

"No you're not! I made dinner for all 4 of us so you are not going anywhere until you eat dinner!" Yuko said grabbing the red head's hand and pulling him towards the dinning table.

"Ok..."

Lasagna, oh how obvious his mom was. Deidara knew that Yuko mostly made something with red sauce whenever there was a visitor in their house. Oh well, it always tasted delicious but tonight was different. Eating wasn't that comfortable when you notice your parents staring intently at your classmate like he was their prey. What the hell?

"So Akasuna Sasori correct?"

"Yes Mr. Iwa?" Well Sasori obviously didn't seem to mind the attention.

Deidara saw his dad look at his mom before breaking it by looking back at the red head. He had a feeling something bad will happen...

"Are you gay?"

"What the hell dad un?" Deidara yelled shocked, abruptly standing up from his chair. He heard the red head choke on his lasagna beside him. Sasori immediately grabbed the water sitting at the upper right corner beside his plate before gulping it down hoping it would help him swallow the food unfortunately stuck on his throat.

"What I was curious."

"Excuse me Mr. Iwa but I don't think I can answer that question." Sasori said politely, his face crimson red. Deidara didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from almost choking to death. Maybe both?

"No need for the formalities, you can call me Takara, Akasuna, or should I call you Sasori since I'm pretty sure you would –"

"Dad shut up un!" Deidara yelled getting as red as his classmate. Can't Sasori eat faster? As if whatever deity who was watching over them heard his prayer, the blond saw the red head quickly consume the last bit of his lasagna before standing up and bidding his goodbye.

"Well thanks so much for the food Mr. and Ms. Iwa but I really have to go, it's getting late and I'm walking home."

"Aw can't you stay for dessert Sasori-kun?" Yuko whined.

"No thanks Ms. Iwa." Sasori stated before heading out of the dining room.

"Ah, I'm going to walk him out the door un." Deidara said trying to catch up with the red head.

"You totally freaked him out Takara!" The blond lady whined as he shook her husband.

"I was just curious." The brunette said taking a bite of vanilla-chocolate coated ice cream. Where did that come from?

Deidara closed the door behind him sighing as he did so. He stood with Sasori just outside his house a slightly awkward silent hanging around the atmosphere.

"S-sorry about my parents un..." Deidara said uneasily.

"It's ok trust me, I've been in a worst situation than that." Sasori said as he started heading towards the direction of his home. Without realization, Deidara shot his hand up grabbing the red head's wrist stopping him from his tracks. Sasori looked back questioningly.

"W-want me to walk you home un?" Deidara asked looking away as he scratched his cheek.

"Huh?"

"It's just that well you're right it is getting late, so um..."

"Don't worry brat, I don't actually live that far from here you don't need to bother."

"But –"

Sasori smirked. "You know if you want to spend more time with me I can always stay, but I'd prefer we stay in your room."

"What the hell do you mean un?" Deidara asked his cheeks burning.

Sasori only chuckled "Think what you want brat."

"Whatever just leave already un."

"You're still holding my wrist."

Deidara looked down, oh, he was?

"Sorry un..." Deidara reluctantly let go of the red head's wrist before looking down at the ground. What was he feeling? He only had a crush on the red head right? Only a crush...only a crush...only a crush...

He squeaked as he felt a hand slip in the pocket where his cellphone was located.

"W-what the hell Akasuna un?" Deidara screamed as the red head took out the black Sony Ericson from his pocket. The blond saw Sasori clicked on a few numbers before tossing his cellphone back to him.

"Call or text me when something happens to our project or whatever oh and also if you have any questions about Akatsuki. But don't text me when you don't have anything important to say or send me gms (group messages), I find them annoying." The red head rambled, waving goodbye to the blond as he walked towards the direction of his residence.

Deidara just stood there dumbfounded. Well, that was a weird way to end the night...

**

* * *

**

Omake:

_Tuesday_

"So Iwa and Akasuna your project please." Sasori handed their frog model to the scarred teacher before he examined their work.

"Not bad, it's very detailed was it done by both of you?" The two of them nodded.

"And you know what sensei un? The best part of our project is -!" Deidara yelled as he grabbed the frog from his sensei's hand and threw it outside an open window making a single hand sign and shouting,

"KATSU!" Within a second the frog model burst into flames and fireworks making a colorful array of beauty appear in the sky.

"And that Akasuna, is why I chewed the clay un!"

. . .

"F for fail...both of you."

Fail? ".KILLING YOU BRAT!"

"Hey un! Don't worry, remember Akasuna, I asked you to make another frog model, I got it right here un." Deidara said taking out a small replica of the model that exploded just outside of their classroom. Sasori quickly snatch it away from the blond and handed it to their science teacher again.

"This isn't gonna explode as well will it?" Ibiki asked cautiously.

Sasori glared at the blond sending him silent daggers of death. "If you dare blow this one up as well may God have mercy on your soul when I put it to rest."

"Seesh un...it's just a project un."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**So...bad? worst? Stupid? Ugh somebody stop me from talking will yah? Oh and lol I gave takara some ice cream cause well I remembered Kaito from vocaloid ^^ blue hair un! I wanna imagine yuko is Len kagamine un kwaaahhh I love that pair next to sasodei xD kailen un! please review ^^ me gonna give you brownies! Or chocolates! Or cookies! Kwaahh it's ur choice ^^ or ice cream!...i want icecream  
**_

_**If there are grammatical/spelling errors tell me please...I didn't double check this cause I'm tiered and sleepy . so lol please tell ^^ Sorry if I suck oh and I accept anonymous reviews so if you reviewed on my author's note and still wanna review then~~~ just review as anonymous please ^^ thanks  
**_


End file.
